Patent literature 1 discloses a device for storing smell-producing waste items that are likely to produce smell such as used disposable diapers and sanitary napkins by sealing them with films.
Specifically, a packaging device is provided in an upper part of a trash storage part for storing waste items to be treated. This packaging device includes two film feed rollers rotatably arranged in parallel and at a predetermined interval from each other and adapted to supply two films, and two film pull-out rollers (waste sealing rollers) arranged in parallel such that the peripheral surfaces thereof are in contact via the respective films pulled out from the respective film feed rollers. Further, out of the two waste sealing rollers, at least one has the peripheral surface that is elastically deformed along the shape of a waste item to be treated, and the respective waste sealing rollers are rotated by a driving part.
At least one of the films fed from the two film feed rollers has an adhesive layer formed on a surface facing the other film. When a waste item is thrown in between the two film feed rollers and the two waste sealing rollers are rotated by the driving part, at least one of the waste sealing rollers is elastically deformed by the waste item. Further, when the waste item passes between the respective waste sealing rollers, the films are brought into contact with each other around the waste item. A plurality of waste items are successively stored into the trash storage part while being individually sealed.